


A Sweet Revenge

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriend's shirt, College, Domestic, Exams, Fluff, Kisses, Living Together, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mention of Kuroo, Petty Argument, Revenge, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, atsumu is childish, implied kuroken, mention of Kenma, yakkun, yaku takes no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: Yaku should have been mad or pouty, cursing him and calling him the worst child. Or at least making sarcastic remarks at his stupidity like always. Miya knew all the different tricks to make him lose his composure.That wasn’t normal.Before Miya could even ask if something was wrong, Yaku removed the blanket and stood up, stretching, and a lump formed in his throat.





	A Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble based on a tumblr prompt for this rare pair. I'm beginning to shipping them.
> 
> Betaed by catholicorprotestant

“Yakkun, I’m home!” Atsumu Miya entered the apartment, and kicked off his shoes.

No answer.

Miya’s lips stretched into a catlike smile.

“Ya~kun?” he called, letting the bag fall on the floor, and venturing into the kitchen.

Empty.

Tilting his head, perplexed, he reached the living room.

Yaku was laying on the couch, a textbook in his hands and wrapped in a blanket.

“I’m home!” Miya chirped, waiting for any kind of reaction.

The boy glanced at him and returned to his book.

“Welcome back,” he replied flatly.

Miya smirked, “Something wrong babe? Isn’t your turn to cook dinner?”

Yaku didn’t bother to look at him, “Yeah, but some asshole wasted his time moving all the pots and pans on the higher shelf, and I didn’t bother taking them down. I have a test in a week.”

Miya chuckled, amused. Ah, two years living together and he still enjoyed poking fun at his height. He felt like a child.

“Eh, really? Do you need my help then?” he purred with a fake, kind smile.

A grin flashed on Yaku’s lips.

“No, thank you,” he answered calmly, and that was the moment when Miya realized something was wrong.

Yaku should have been mad or pouty, cursing him and calling him the worst child. Or at least making sarcastic remarks at his stupidity like always. Miya knew all the different tricks to make him lose his composure.

That wasn’t normal.

Before Miya could even ask if something was wrong, Yaku removed the blanket and stood up, stretching, and a lump formed in his throat.

With wide eyes, he devoured the sight of his boyfriend wearing only a pair of boxers andt-shirt, long enough to cover until mid-thighs.

Shit shit shit shit.

Yaku, expressionless, walked toward the kitchen to him. Miya moved as to grab his arm, but the boy avoided his hand and turned to face him with an icy smile.

“Assholes don’t deserve to touch me,” he hissed before slamming the door.

Miya stood there, dumbfounded, with a hand still in the air.

Then he exploded.

“MORISUKE!” he opened the door and rushed in. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!”

Yaku, who was taking from the fridge some vegetables, arched an eyebrow, unimpressed by the use of his first name.

He put everything on the chopping board on the table and took a knife from the drawer.

“I can, Atsumo. Touch me without my permission, and I cut your dick.”

Miya paled, and dropped on a chair with a groan.

Yaku continued as if he wasn’t even here; he ignored the stares as he took a chair to take down all the damn pots, knowing the t-shirt had risen enough to reveal his boxers. He spent a little time preparing things on the counter so that when he turned again his cheeks weren’t red anymore. He sat down in front of the boy, and started chopping.

Ten minutes passed in complete silence, until Miya crossed his arms, and scowled at the delightful sigh of Yaku’s collarbone.

“This is torture.”

“Then you should stop being an ass just because you’re tall,” Yaku rebutted.

“I didn’t know you could plan such a cold-blooded revenge,” the younger mumbled, resting his chin on his arms as he followed every of Yaku’s movements.

When he didn’t answer, focused on cutting the cabbage, Miya’s eyes narrowed.

“In fact, you’re not the type…” he realized, growing more frustrated, “It’s the pudding-head’s idea? Isn’t it? Him and his boyfriend with the strange hair.”

Yaku snickered, but a light blush tinted his face.

“I knew it!” Miya slammed a hand on the table, victorious.

“Such a child…”

“I hate that guy!” Miya scowled.

“Only when Kenma is not on your side. You don’t like to be outsmarted,” Yaku commented with a shrug.

Miya opened his mouth to argue and then wisely closed it again. He knew his limits, and he didn’t dislike the pudding; he was just too observant and capable to see behind all the masks for Miya to feel comfortable around him.

“I still can’t believe you asked their help to plan this…” he pouted, frowning.

Yaku sighed. He wasn’t that mad about the trick, to tell the truth, he was used to it by now, but…

“You’ve been an insufferable prick all the week and I need to focus to pass my exams. You deserve it,” he bluntly explained, searching for his face.

But Miya averted his eyes, and looked pointedly at the wall at his right.

“Well, maybe that’s the reason…” he whispered quietly, covering his mouth with a hand, “You’ve been so busy studying that I needed to find a way to have your attention.”

Yaku nearly dropped the knife, and blushed to his ears.

“Geez…” He put the knife down and took a wooden spoon. His boyfriend still didn’t dare to meet his eyes, as always when he had to bare himself. Miya was all kind smiles, off-handed compliments, and flirty attitude until things got serious. Then he would avoid the truth or a direct confrontation.

“So, you’ve decided to pick on me,” Yaku hit his forehead lightly with the spoon, “Instead of telling me you were lonely?”

Miya grimaced, side-glancing him with rosy cheeks.

“Less embarrassing…”

“Oh yes, I’m seeing.” Yaku arched an eyebrow.

Miya huffed, and raised his hands in surrender.

“Alright, sorry for being a prick. Please, lift the “Do not touch me” ban because I’m lonely, and I can’t take this anymore,” Miya finally admitted standing up, even redder than before.

Yaku wasn’t all that different.

Resuming cutting the vegetables, he shrugged.

“Do what you want, brat…”

Miya cheered loudly, “I knew you love me!”

Before Yaku could hit him, he jumped to his side and picked him up from the waist.

“Wai- I HAVE A KNIFE IT’S DANGE- ATSUMU!”

The boy ignored him and sat on the chair, putting Yaku in his lap and snuggling against his nape.

“Ah, you’re the perfect size!” he purred happily.

“Do you want to be hit again?” Yaku growled, “And I’m cooking, I’ll cuddle you later.”

Miya smirked slyly, “That won’t do, I’m sorry, but go on, don’t mind me,” he teased with one arm around the slim waist and the other hand caressing the skin of the nude thigh.

“I hate you,” the boy hissed through gritted teeth as he tried to focus on his cabbage.

“You lo~ve me, Yakkun!” Miya chirped, leaving a trail of soft kisses from the neck to the shoulder.

Yaku didn’t deny it again, on the verge of combustion, and continued cutting; Miya, unseen, smiled softly at his boyfriend, resting with his chin on his shoulder.

Ah well, in the end, everything had worked out better than he could have ever planned.


End file.
